Letter
by JojotheObsessedFish
Summary: A letter from Annabeth to Percy, set during the events of "Heroes of Olympus:The Lost Hero". This is also my Reader's Response task for the PURPLE Rooted in Reading book. Now includes the sequel as no-one was reading it. Both dedicated to Meerkat Mythologer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my original piece of fiction for the "Rooted in Reading Award", challenge entitled "Reader's Response".**

**By the way, I would also like to dedicate this to a loyal Percy Jackson fan, Meerkat Mythologer!**

Dear Percy,

I…I don't really know what to say. We can't find you anywhere. And I mean anywhere. We've looked everywhere for you, everywhere it is physically possible to go. Except Olympus. For all we know, you're there, laughing at us as we try and find you. But you wouldn't do that, would you?

Anyway, things have changed since you've been gone. Everyone's a bit more tense, just a bit more on edge, wondering what happened to you, and wondering if they're next. And we've got new campers. Three, to be exact. And claimed too, thanks to the deal you struck. Their names are Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Jason. No last name. Daughter of Aphrodite, son of Hephaestus and son of Zeus, respectively.

Piper's a nice girl. Brown hair, blue eyes, pretty average looking really. But she has the ability to charmspeak, or basically, in terms you'd understand, Seaweed Brain, she can make you do anything by talking to you. It's a great skill, but I think she's too wary to use it to her full capability.

Leo is just…indescribable. Sort of like you, when you're hyped up on sugar and caffeine. And amazing with machinery. He fixed the dragon problem literally a day after coming here. But he's so annoying. Honestly. Nearly as bad as you!

And Jason. No-one knows quite what to make of him. He can't remember anything except his name, he uses the Roman names instead of the Greek, and he feels threatened here instead of safe. Not that he said so, but I can tell. He also has a tattoo, on the inside of his arm. SPQR. Senatus Populus Que Romanus. The motto of Rome.

And that got me thinking. What if there are Roman demi-gods too? "Foes bear arms to the doors of death" and all that, because the Greeks and the Romans never got on, did they?

But just please, please help us find you.

Please?

Annabeth

**How do ya'll like it? Like it, don't, confused, ideas for improvement, whatever you like, just please review and tell me what I could do better next time!**

**Love ya'll!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	2. Chapter 2

**A reply to "Letter", set immediately before Percy's quest in "The Son of Neptune". This, also, is dedicated to the fantastic Meerkat Mythologer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Dear Annabeth,

What I'm wondering now is why you actually need to find me. I know where I am, I want to be here, and I can't think why I'd ever leave. Or why I'd go to Olympus. I'm not a Greek, I'm a Roman, so Olympus? No, thank you very much.

However, I can't remember anything before about 3 weeks ago. So maybe I do know all of the people you mentioned, but I honestly couldn't tell you.

I am at Camp Jupiter, a Roman demigod training camp. Jason sounds like one of the praetors, who went missing a few months ago. Everyone here has tattoos like the one you described. So yeah, that could be him.

And you know what, I like it here. I can't imagine being anywhere else, so thanks for your concern, but you know what? I don't want to go to this place, wherever you are. So all I gotta say is… don't bother any more. I ain't coming back, no matter what you say or do. So I won't help you.

Sorry for your loss. Yeah right.

Percy Jackson

.

.

.

P.S. I don't know if you will want to hear this, but your name… It's the only thing that I can remember from earlier than three weeks ago. I don't know why, and I'm really sorry if this hurts you, but… I don't know. Is there anything I really should know? Please tell me. Please?

**Right, so this is here because no-one is actually reading the sequel, so here it is!**

**Please review?**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


End file.
